kh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bane of Severance
Bane of Severance is a fanfiction by Soulseeker. It is set in a location similar to that of a modern-day city, but also has original locations as well. This fanficton is in no way related to Kingdom Hearts besides select characters, and contains original story elements and the like. Plot It begins at a run-down orphanage where the main character, Xaros Skyloft, resides, shunned by all of the residents as well as the caretakers. He doesn't know who he is or how he got there, only knowing his name and an unfinished purpose dwelling on his mind, though he doesn't know what it is. A regular visitor named Sora Irino, who started seeing him after Xaros's 17th birthday, seems to know something about Xaros that he himself doesn't, but isn't willing to divulge such information, much to Xaros's frustration and confusion. One day Sora decides to "adopt" Xaros (AKA take him in) and on their way home, they are ambushed by a mysterious figure. This stranger also hints at knowing some of Xaros's past, but as expected isn't willing to part with the information that lightly. Then a harsh exchange between Sora and the stranger leaves Xaros even more confused than before. After multiple mysterious occurences following the confrontation on their first day, which included Xaros's swords being stolen and Sora becoming brainwashed by a second enigmatic character, as well as discovering that Ven has a fear of blood and the reason behind such fears, the three brothers decide it is no longer safe to keep Xaros in the dark, and begin to tell him bits and pieces of the truth. This is where Xaros begins to realize that he is the core of a world that he didn't know existed. Characters More characters are still to appear. Main Protagonists * Xaros Skyloft: The main character of the fanfiction. He is a seventeen-year old orphan with semi-spiky black hair that goes back to the base of his neck, and with vigilant golden eyes. He is sarcastic, and can also be a big skeptic, as he always questions facts laid out in front of him before accepting them as true. He is also seen to be rather intuitive and more mature than his age suggests. Xaros can also be unintentionally offensive to others. He woke up one day in a run-down orphanage with no memory of his past, and all he can go by is his name and an unfulfilled desire. He catches onto the fact that Sora and his brothers know something of his past, but they are unwilling to share. He has a strange birthmark on the back of his left hand with shape of a split flame. Xaros is the first Liberator, and the first to bear the divided flame. His weapon is a pair of golden-gem-studded butterfly swords. It supposedly has a name, but it is unknown. * Sora Irino: A nineteen-year old young man that "adopts" Xaros and takes him in. He has disheveled spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. He is generally easygoing, but is quick to anger and rather frightening when roused, as evidenced by his brothers avoiding making him angry. He hints at knowing about Xaros's mysterious past, but isn't all-too willing to reveal what he knows until he is ready for the news. He also has a strange birthmark on the back of his right hand, in the shape of a Star of David. He is the second Liberator. His weapon is a silver katana-like sword hilted and pommeled with blue gems and its name has not yet been revealed. * Ventus Irino: A sixteen-year old boy and one of the younger twin brothers of Sora. His blond hair is neatly spiked to the left and is somewhat flaky at the back, and his eyes are blue like his older brother's. He is the older of the twins. He is somewhat of a klutz and can be rather self-conscious at times because of this, yet he is the most light-hearted out of the three brothers. He prefers to be called Ven. He has a morbid fear of blood, revealed to have been instigated when he'd witnesssed the grisly murder of his father. Being Sora's brother, he knows things about Xaros that he isn't willing to divulge unless he wished to make Sora angry. His weapon is as of yet not revealed, though it is possible that it could be a boomerang judging from his preferences. * Roxas Irino: A sixteen-year old boy and the other younger brother of Sora. He is identical in appearance to his older twin brother Ventus. He is very intellectual, and is always harried by concern for his brothers' welfare to the point that it gets on their nerves and they tease him for it. There is evidence that Roxas developed his tendency to be concerned for the welfare of others, and for brothers especially, some time after the traumatic death of their father that also caused Ventus's hemophobia, but the details of his personality before this occurence is scant. It is generally assumed that he had been more brash and bold than he is now. Despite being the younger twin, he tends to be more mature than Ventus. Like Sora and Ventus, he also knows of Xaros's mysterious past and unwilling to reveal the information. It is unknown what his weapon or its name is, or whether he actually possesses weapons at all despite being proficient with a handgun. Secondary Protagonist(s) * Riku Miyano: Sora's longtime friend. He is in his early twenties, with shoulder-length silver hair and aquamarine eyes. He is somewhat playful and doesn't act his age for the most part, enjoying playing pranks on Sora and his brothers. Not much is known about him thus far, but he also hints to knowing about Xaros, although he is more careful to hide this fact than Sora and his brothers. In other words, Xaros suspects of him knowing about his past the least. Main Antagonist(s) * Arkhaine Robur: Once the partner of Sora's father of the Phalanx Coalition, he is now the leading antagonist of the story bent on obtaining control over his home domain. He takes the Phalanx Coalition for himself after murdering his partner to see his dream fulfilled, and renames it to one more of his liking, though the new name is as of yet not revealed. He is described by Sora in his recollections as "arrogant, and very ambitious", as well as being "stubborn". * Unknown #1: The first mysterious figure that appears in front of Sora and Xaros the day Xaros is taken in. He antagonizes Sora in particular, and seems to have known him intimately sometime before the beginning of the story. He also seems to recognize Xaros as well, though he doesn't take as much interest in him. The appearance of this character triggers Xaros's suspicions of Sora possibly knowing who he was. * Unknown #2: The second mysterious figure to appear to Xaros and the brothers. He steals Xaros's weapons and leads them into an alley, where he takes control of Sora's mind and forces the two of them to fight. The fight leaves Sora incapacitated after breaking free of his control by stabbing himself in the gut, and the thief disappears once he loses use of his pawn. He is also the reason Xaros finds out about Ventus's fear of blood. Some of his personality is shown during the struggle. He is shown to be rather cocky, and very proud, taking Xaros's insult of being a 'coward' very seriously and losing the battle because of it, which makes pride his weakness. Link http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7552400/1/Bane_of_Severance Category:Adventure